Young Justice: Flying Solo
by al pal 18
Summary: When the team goes after the Joker, disaster happens. Robin finds himself on his own to rescue his whole team. Will he be able to save them or get caught himself?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is going to be my newest fanfic for a while. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. This is my first fanfiction with Young Justice or any Superheros so i don't know how to write this type of thing very well. By the way, italicized words in the quotes are the mental link.

* * *

Robin led the team across the familiar rooftops of Gotham City at twilight. He crouched down on a rooftop across from a warehouse and motioned for the others to do the same. Their mission was to figure out the Joker's plan then catch him. He had escaped from Arkham, again. The Arkham guards really seemed quite stupid to him. Aqualad was normally in charge of the team but Batman had put Robin in charge for now because he knew the Joker best, therefore making him suitable as a only lead so far pointed to this warehouse as a base. As expected a black SUV pulled up in front.

"Miss Martian, can you get any closer?" Robin asked.

"I can try," she answered. About 10 minutes later they all heard her voice in their heads.

"_Ok, I've established a telepathic link. The Joker is inside but there are a few dozen guards patrolling," _She reported,_ "So, what's the plan?_"

"_Perhaps we should find out what his plan is before we decide to make a move" _Aqualad suggested.

"_That was what I was thinking; we should rendezvous inside the warehouse. Split up. Artemis and Aqualad go in from the east, Miss Martian from the south, Superboy and Zatanna west, and Kid and I will enter through the north." _Robin ordered. He received a round of replies from around the group then nodded to Kid-Flash.

The two of them moved together towards the front of the building and, after Robin helped Kid-flash get to the roof, they silently entered through a skylight. They found a good cargo box and peered out from behind it.

"How long does it take? It's been 2 days, I've robbed 6 banks, and I even messed with the police and still no show!" The Joker muttered.

"Understand what he's talking about?" Kid-flash whispered into Robin's ear.

"No. Maybe he is expecting to meet another villain? Do you have any ideas?" No answer.

"Hello?" Robin turned around. "KF!" one of the Joker's goons had him in a choke hold. He reached for his utility belt to grab a batarang when the guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kid-Flash. He froze. The 13-year-old was nervous. Surprisingly, it was pretty rare any of them were held at gunpoint. He relaxed his shoulders as a sign of surrender.

"_Rob, what are you doing? Are you kidding? Are you really going to surrender to a gun?" _Kid-flash asked through the mental link, his face confused.

"_Just be ready to move." _The goon had been so confused by the Boy Wonder's quick surrender that he hadn't noticed the young vigilante's hand slip behind his back. Before he had time to realize what was going on and pull the trigger, Robin flung the batarang at the goon's hand.

He screamed out in pain and dropped the gun. Seeing his chance, KF kicked him in the gut and dodged out of the way. Kid and Robin nodded at each other and bolted towards the Joker, their cover was blown anyway.

"_Team, move in!" _ Robin the rest of the team jumped out from hiding and within a minute or two, all of the goons were knocked out. They surrounded the Joker, ready to fight him.

"Aha! Well, it's about time you kiddos showed up. What's next? Fireworks?"

He pulled out a trigger and when he pushed the button a bomb went off cause the building to go ablaze. The Joker had already vanished by the end of the explosion and Miss Martian had to put her hand on Superboy to steady herself against the heat.

"_We need to get out of here!" _ Artemis yelled over the mental link.

"_Yeah! Miss M and Aqualad won't be able to stand the heat much longer!" _Zatanna agreed.

"_Ok. Everyone out!" _Before anyone had time to move they heard a creak above them. A gigantic beam came rushing down towards them. It only took a split second for everyone to dive out of the way. When his eyes adjusted to the smoke Robin looked around, seeing he was the only one on his side of the beam, and that it was too large to jump over.

"_Robin! Are you ok?" _Superboy asked.

"_I'm fine! Go ahead and get out of here. I'll catch up with you when we're all safe." _He took off running towards the door, dodging more beams and jumping over debris. His cape however got caught on a box and he struggled to free it. He eventually had to rip it off to get away from the fire. Finally he reached the doors and burst through them. After sucking in the fresh air for a moment the Boy Wonder continued to run, swinging from the rooftops of Gotham, like the bird he was. Once he was able to maintain a safe distance, he decided to find the rest of the team.

_ McCann? _The mental link wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? He should be in range. Maybe she was too weakened from the fire? He hesitantly switched on the communicator in his ear.

"Team?" He waited for an answer. Still no answer. Then a reply came. But-No, it couldn't be. Impossible.

"If you want them, come and get them."

* * *

There's the first chapter. I had a little trouble with the ending though and i think i used rendevouz wrong. As for the story plans, I think i have some pretty good ideas, and there will definently be some Daddy Bats at some point. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I finally got a new chapter in. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that the first chapter I wrote was an epic fail. Probably one of my worst chapters ever, but this one should be a lot better. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. Just in case, POV= Point of View. So,read away.

* * *

Robin's POV

_This can't be happening, it just- can't._

I had to sit down on the rooftop of the building I had landed on. It was now turning to night, so the fire of the old, rusty warehouse could still be seen from where I was.I was so confused by tonight's events. The team was fine when I got out of the warehouse; I even saw them running away from it. How could they have gotten caught?

The Joker's words still rang through my head like an alarm clock going off at three in the morning, "_If you want them, come and get them" _Maybe it was just a joke, maybe the Joker just hacked the communicators? No, they were impenetrable; Batman had made sure of that when he made them. I know how dangerous the Joker could be. The psychopath was unlike any criminal I've ever met.

*flashback*

_Robin turned to follow his friends to the bioship, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

"_We both know how dangerous this mission is," Batman warned. Robin nodded, last time he was up against the Joker he had come close to getting killed._

"_I know you don't want to look weak, but if anything goes wrong, anything beyond your fixing, you need to be able to contact me." The Dark Knight handed Robin a small chip about the size of a sim card. "Hide this in your shoe. When you switch it on, it activates a tracker. Also, it serves as a backup method of reaching me."_

_Robin nodded and then he watched as he ran to the bioship to catch up with the team. He was already starting to question whether he should send the team to do this or not._

*end of flashback*

Should I call Batman now? Although I would never admit it, I was scared. I don't have clue where the team is, something that Bruce could figure out easily. I sat for another minute, thinking to myself. No, I'm not going to call Batman. Not yet, I can still save the team, but I needed to be armed against the Joker. Especially his Joker venom. I slowly got up from the place where I had slumped after the Joker had spoken to me and shot a rope at a nearby building. To the Batcave, it was.

* * *

"Master Dick, what are you doing here at such a late hour?" Alfred asked. I had just arrived at the Batcave to find him cleaning. I tried to hide my disappointment at seeing Alfred. He would surely tell Bruce I had been here.

"Just picking up some stuff Alfred," I said as casually as possible. The loyal butler could tell I wanted to be alone and went upstairs, leaving me alone to get my gadgets. I went over to cabinet to pull out some doses of anti-venom and found a place for them in my utility belt. Once I had reloaded on all of my other gadgets, I sat down at the Bat computer and started to search for radio signals of my team. After about half an hour of searching I managed to find them. I locked the coordinates on my glove-computer and climbed onto the motorcycle that Bruce had gotten me last month.

Even at the motorcycle's top speed it took 20 minutes to reach the southwest end of the city, a lot longer than I had hoped. I closed my eyes for a moment and pleaded to myself to get to the team before anyone was hurt. I stopped and looked for an alley on the dim street to hide the bike. I found an especially dark one and wheeled it behind some trash cans to better conceal it.

Finding the nearest sewer entrance I lowered myself down the ladder and stuck close to the wall, not daring to turn on a light. Instead, I turned on my night vision and was able to navigate my way through the underground until I came to a large factory-like area with computers like the Bat cave's and several doors leading off to other places. They could be anywhere around here. Finding them wouldn't be easy. Especially if I didn't want to be caught.

Choosing a random door I looked around to check for guards and then quickly headed down the hallway, making sure to be as silent as a mouse. I creaked every door I passed open. Now I've checked 5 rooms. 10 rooms. 15 rooms. Still nothing. When I'm starting to feel like they might not even be here, like it's just a trap, I hear voices coming down the hallway.

I ran to the door closest to me but it was locked. I tugged on it frantically trying to make it open because attempting to pick the lock would take too long. Soon my time is up when two goons turn the corner and spot me in the hallway. Now I'm out of choices, as I started to run towards them they pulled out guns and opened fire. Instinctively I dive into a room which, to my luck, was unlocked.

In a few seconds I realize with dread that the only way out of the room is the way I came in. The ceiling is concrete and there aren't any vents. I'm a sitting duck. Despite my panicking I'm able to think of a plan and press myself to the wall next to the door. When they opened it I could surprise them and ambush them before they catch me.

Unfortunately, the plan backfires. The goons slammed the door open and I had been too close to it so it ended up smashing my arm against the wall. It's not broken or dislocated but the pain causes me to cuss loudly and lose my posture. Time to fight.

I swiftly leaped toward one of them and pushed off his shoulders to send a flying kick in the face to the other one. When I land I punched the first one twice. That was surprisingly easy. However, a few dozen more goons are attracted by all the noise and come in to help. Now, this is going to be a problem. After I've knocked out about half of them I'm starting to calm down a bit, these guys aren't as tough as they look. And that's where it all goes wrong.

I thought of a new idea of letting one of them almost hit me, dodging it just in time, then tackling them. When I decide to test the idea, I'm so distracted by the plan that I didn't notice the goon sneaking up on me.

By the time I realize he's there the taser's already hit me in the neck, causing electricity to surge through my body. I fell to the ground and tried to get up. But I couldn't move. No. This isn't possible. The goon had apparently paralyzed me, so I couldn't do anything but sit there and move my eyes around.

I feel so small and helpless as someone tightly ties my hands behind my back and starts to drag me down the hallway. After a minute or two, I'm thrown into a small room, something like a cell I think. The room is completely metal and and there's a bed sticking out from the wall.

One of the two men leans down and rips off my utility belt before they both walk away. No! The anti-venom… now I'm defenseless. Soon I start to regain the ability to move and the first thing I do is roll over backwards to I can get my hands in front of myself instead of behind my back. Once that's done, I immediately rip of my shop to find the tracker inside. I didn't want to have to call him, but without Batman there wasn't a way I could get out of this. I listened for a moment to make sure the hallway was clear before switching the miniature device on and held it close to my ear.

* * *

Batman's POV

I looked up at the clock on the wall of my office in Wayne Manor. It was almost 2am and I hadn't heard a single thing from Dick yet. Was something wrong? Alfred had told me that Dick was here earlier to pick up some stuff from the Batcave and none of his friends were with him. He absentmindedly fingered with the other end of the tracking device he had given Robin before the team had left the cave. When it started to vibrate slightly he very quickly held it to his ear.

"Robin, is everything alright?" He didn't have a clue why he asked that. If something wasn't wrong, he wouldn't have called.

"This is a disaster, heavy on the dis. The rest of the team was caught by the Joker and when I tried to go save them I was caught too. I can't get out of here, It's impossible."

"Where are you?" Bruce was starting to panic now. He knew the Joker didn't want to kill him, the Dark Knight, because then he wouldn't get to mess with him but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill Robin. After a moment, he heard the unmistakable sound of a shoe hitting someone, accompanied by Robin's grunt on the other end of the line.

"Robin?"

"Awwww, look who decided to call for help, how absolutely adorable! Well, I guess that anytime now the good ole' Bat will come rushing in to save you. Right, Batsy?" The Joker had obviously walked in on Robin and caught him red-handed.

"Lay a finger on him and I'll kill you," He threatened.

"Hmmm might be a little too late for that, besides calling for help is just asking for trouble. Ooh Ooh I know!" The Joker said in a little kid voice. A gun cocked.

"Don't" Batman said. He was scared now. One fatal shot and Robin would be dead. _Bang._

* * *

Robin's POV

I couldn't help but scream as the bullet made contact with my right shoulder. Originally, the gun had been aimed for my head but I managed to dodge it before he fired the weapon.

The Joker chuckled and stomped on the tracker causing it to shatter, "Well, close enough. Besides, the Boy Blunder will just make things more fun when Batsy comes."

With that, he left the room. I shut my eyes for a minute, and when I opened them again I stared at the smashed tracker on the floor. It's gone, my last hope of being found was gone. It was hopeless.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, please review. Pretty please? I was shocked when i got a ton of reviews on this and the views doubled my personal record so I felt really good, then they stopped coming in and I became sad again. Also, I'm a little freaked out because I finished the chapter last night, planning to edit it today, and my right arm/shoulder has been hurting badly all day O_O. Pretty scary, right? OK, enough of my blabbering. I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a heads up my author's note is going to be a bit long so you may want to just skip it now if you don't feel like reading it. Hi everybody I finally got a new update in! I can't beleive it's actually been a month since I last updated this. I've been trying but my life is pretty busy right now and until this week I barely got a chance to work on this. I got my room redone so I had to clean it and all that and then a few days after that my computer broke and I just got it back on Tuesday and if you add school, homework, friends, and after-school activities to that then you get a very crazy schedule! But I like it that way :) Not to mention I was completly out of ideas for this story and sat around hoping I would dream about this so I could get some Ideas like I have ended up doing somehow for other stories(I wish I knew how to contol it!). Anyway I want to send a shout-out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or is following this story. I think I got a little lost when I was writing this and it's a little bit more Batman than Robin but read away! Also, I noticed that I did a 3rd person for the 1st chapter then 1st person for the 2nd and 3rd chapters and I caused some confusion so I want to say I'm going to try to keep this in 1st person and I'm switching the first chapter to a prolouge because it's pretty short and it's different from the other two chapters.**

* * *

**Batman's POV**

"_Hello Gotham," The Joker snarled, "It seems that little baby Justice League just so happened to stumble straight into the little trap I set for them and they will all be attending my little 'party.'" He paused to laugh in his signature maniacal laugh, "Now this message goes out directly to Batman. If you want your bird boy back or any of these other tiny brats then you'll come turn yourself in to me and I'll let them go prancing in the woods. If not, then they will all die. You have 48 hours to decide on it. Toodles!"_

_The TV returned to the original news anchor, "Gotham City can only hold their breath to see what happens. Will the Bat turn himself into this madman or will he-"_

I slammed the remote down on the table after shutting off the TV in my office. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It said it was 12:05pm. That meant I had until midnight tomorrow night to save Robin and the team. I swear, if the Joker lays a hand on Dick he'll wish he was never born. I stormed down the stairs to the Batcave and changed into my suit as fast I could before getting into the Batmobile and flooring it out of the Batcave. There might not be a way to track Robin but he's not alone.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I gave a small cry of pain as the metal crowbar connected with my chest and another when the green-haired clown hit me in the head. How long had this been going on? An hour? Maybe more? All the Joker seemed to want to do was torture me all day. I had to bite my lip as hard as I could to keep from screaming when he swung the crowbar against my shoulder right on the spot where the bullet had hit. He swung the crowbar against me again and again. Over and over. Each time I used as much will power as I could not to give him the satisfaction of a scream or a whimper.

It hurt. A lot. As the continued to beat me with the crowbar I started to taste something odd in my mouth. I froze suddenly when I realized it was. Blood. I knew about the video with the threat that if Batman turned himself in me and everyone else would be free but if I'm dead than it's pointless. I need to find a way to get the Joker to stop. There's no one else in here. Maybe I could try to take him down? When I attempted to stand up, he kicked me in the guts and then shoved me hard into the wall. Then the last thing I remembered was seeing the crowbar swinging towards my head before everything turned black.

* * *

**Batman's POV**

I pulled up in front of Cadmus Labs and jumped out of my car before running inside. I burst through the doors and went straight over to the elevator that went down to the sub-levels. When I arrived on the first underground floor I rushed past everyone doing their work and stormed up to the scientists who were responsible for the creation of Superboy.

"I need a tracker for the Superboy. I know you have one." With the Joker having the whole team, the chances of Superboy being in a different location then Robin were pretty slim. If there was any way to find Robin, it would be through tracking another team member. In this case, that was Superboy.

"And what do you need it for?" a woman sneered at him in a mean tone.

"My business, not yours," I replied coolly. When everyone looked at me as if still waiting for an answer I internally sighed and said, "I need to go on a rescue mission but I can't rescue someone without knowing where I'm rescuing them from." If that wasn't good enough from them then I was ready to just knock them all out and find a tracking device to find the team on my own.

They all looked at one another. I gave them the hardest Bat-glare I could before they nodded and left to go get me what I wanted from the lab as fast as possible. As soon as I had the device I quickly left and went back to the Batmobile to follow the signal. It looked like they were about 2 hours away so I floored the car to its maximum sped down the road towards Gotham City.

About an hour later Clark's face popped up on my screen in the Batmobile.

"Bruce, did you see the news?"

"Yes, I'm on my way there right now."

"WHAT? You can't seriously be thinking about going alone. It's too dangerous," Clark objected.

"I can handle it."

"Should I remind you that he doesn't only have Robin but the entire team? You're not the only one with a captive sidekick there," he scolded. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I really had to get the Justice League off my back or else nothing was going to get done.

"I'm aware of that Clark but the Joker is _my_ enemy in _my_ town and as far as I know he hasn't hurt anybody except Robin. If Robin's not dead then he's still hurt. The Joker shot him, Clark, but I don't know how bad it is. This is my mistake. I was the one who sent the team on this mission despite the risks which means I'm responsible for fixing this." Clark sighed on the other end of the line.

"Don't blame this on yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen. If anyone is to blame it's the Joker. I know I can't force you to tell us where you are but if you need help then call me," he finally gave in.

"I'll talk to you later." I sighed and disconnected. The man of steel was quite stubborn when I tried to deal with the team on my own. I didn't need help with it. Finally the car arrived in an alleyway covered with graffiti and I managed to spot Robin's red and black motorcycle in the dim light behind some trash cans. He had to be close by. I turned on my heat vision in my cowl and noticed a large heat source coming from below my feet, probably in the sewers. I knew that had to be it.

I went down the ladder into the sewers of the city and followed some tracks which Robin had left. He was starting to get sloppy. After this, I'll make sure to talk to him about that. When I arrived in the big chamber I hid behind a wall and turned my heat vision on again. About a dozen goons were in a hallway across the computer room so that's most likely the best place to start looking. Except, there looked like there must be about 50 goons in the room with the main computer which I could hear the Joker's maniacal laugh coming from.

I could either try to slip past the Joker and try to get to Robin from the hallway by taking out the goons in the hallway silently, call in backup from the League, or I could fight everyone myself. Choosing the first option I managed to slip past the big room surprisingly easily and then hid around the corner from the hallway. I pulled out some smoke pellets and threw them into the hallway. I sprung into action and knocked out everyone who I could find in the hallway, kicking here, punching there, nothing too special. As the smoke cleared everyone in the narrow hallway except for me was lying on the ground or slumped up against the wall. I opened the door nearest to me hoping Robin was inside. If not this would all have been for nothing.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I woke up to a bunch of commotion outside the door. My head hurt so badly. I groaned and sat up slowly. After a little while all the fighting and coughing outside stopped. Wait- _coughing_? But that must mean- I sighed in relief when Batman burst through the door.

"Robin! Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down beside me in the small room.

"I wouldn't say bad but I'm feeling the aster right now," I joked. I let out a small laugh but I stopped and winced in pain when he reached out and touched my arm. He frowned at me and gave it a quick inspection. I think he was worried that it would be too hard for me to fight without my good arm. I did feel pretty groggy. He quickly cut the ropes off of my hands before looking out into the hallway again. As I started to stand up I felt extremely dizzy from the concussion and almost fell down again. After a moment or two the dizziness cleared though and I was able to stand.

"We need to find the rest of the team and get out of here. We can worry about the Joker later," He said. I nodded to show I understood. We were spending too much time here and he wanted to get out of here. I was about to take a step forward when a goon seemed to appear out of nowhere and slammed Batman in the head with a 2 by 4. Batman was immediately knocked out and fell to the ground, leaving me on my own to fight the people guarding this place.

I sprung into action and punched the guy in the stomach and in the face then I looked around. The rest of the team would probably be in the hallway but I couldn't just leave Batman here. After considering my options, I headed for the door across the hall when I heard a gun cocking behind me. I spun around and glared at the thug behind me. He opened fire and I dodged out of the way perfectly and landed in a crouch although the sudden movement caused my head to hurt again. Once he had stopped firing we glared at each other as I slowly stood up.

Before I had time to act he rushed forward and put the tip of the gun right against Batman's head. I was reaching down to grab a birdarang when I remembered that my belt had been taken. Great. Now how was I supposed to get the gun out of his hand? I mentally groaned and gritted my teeth. Again, I was stuck with nothing to do. Another guy forcefully grabbed my arms, causing me to bite my lip and not make a sound, and tied them behind my back again before shoving me back in that tiny prison and dragging Batman away. As he was dragged away the hope that had come earlier had vanished and was replaced with despair.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I tugged at the inhibitor collar around my neck and attempted to get it off for the umpteenth time. I stopped when I heard a lot of fighting outside in the hallway.

"_Did you hear that?" _Kid Flash asked loudly. The Inhibitor collars didn't stop my telepathic abilities so I had been talking to the rest of the team via the telepathic link a lot.

"_Yeah. What's going on out there?" _Kaldur replied .

"_Maybe it's Robin. See if you can connect him to the mental link." _Superboy suggested, his hopes rising.

"_Ok," _I closed my eyes and almost shrieked out in Joy when I noticed that Robin was in my telepathic range.

"_Robin?" _I called out.

"_Guys? Where are you?" _Robin's voice sounded shocked to hear them in his head.

"_I don't know but we can heard a lot of commotion in the hall a minute ago. Was that you?" _Kid Flash asked.

"_Well… Sort of…." _Robin answered guiltily. He hesitated before continuing. _"Batman was here to help us but he got hit in the head and was knocked out and I tried to fight but they took my belt when I got here so when they threatened to shoot him and I didn't have any options but to surrender."_

"_What do you mean 'when I got here?"_Zatanna demanded. I knew I wasn't going to like what came next.

"_I've been here since last night. I was trying to help you but I got paralyzed by a tazer and then they took my belt and left me tied up. What happened to you guys? I saw you heading away from the warehouse," _he said this as normally as he could although something wasn't right.

"_We didn't know you knew that we had been taken captive. We stopped to rest when we were ambushed and they used inhibitor collars so we lost the abilities to our powers." _Aqualad replied.

"_Fantastic. So what do we do now?" _Wally said extremely sarcastically. The telepathic linke was deadly silent for a few minutes.

"_Nothing! There isn't anything we can do except sit here and do absolutely nothing! There isn't a way out!"_ I noticed something I haven't ever seen in Robin. He was afraid.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! The new season is on tommorow morning! :D :D :D! I saw a preview that had Static,Deathstroke(aka Slade), and Huntress(who was kicking Nightwing's ass)! I can't wait! Only 11 hours and 11 minutes to go! Yes I'm counting down...**


End file.
